


Caught in between Two Super Soldiers

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Caught in between Two Super Soldiers

Clint has always liked Steve. But he felt unworthy of Captain America. He ia a little heart broken when Steve starts dating Tony. Then Clint bonds with Bucky, the Winter Soldier. They begin a tentative relationship. But now Steve wants Clint now that he and Tony have broken up. What is going to happen. Will Steve pursue Clint or will he let his best friend be happy with his love, which he finally admitted.


End file.
